Core Narrative 1
TITLE: Tera-Alluvium: The Return (Bedik Bedikian) CORRESPONDING 'MACRO-STORY BEAT: The Return (Enter Bizarro World) ' '''Season 1 After the time of Genesis where humanity relied too heavily upon incorporating the AI into our daily lives. The Downfall soon approached where the AI run by a super AI “The Spark” shunned all humanity from all technology. When Space X’s voyage to Mars was a success all communication was cut off, including resources that Earth sent to Mars years later. Mars after political debates between both Space X and Blue Origin decided to send a crew of explorers Space X explorers and scientist to figure out what happened to communications. Jules Sera (main character) is on the ship, Martian V, as a tech assistant with 4 others James Mathel, Arin Tran, Akari Tanaka and their captain Isabella Lopez. When they land on Earth they realize that it is a desolate waste. However, while trying to make contact and failing to get in touch with Mars to update them they get ambushed by a group of men and women called Raiders of Defiance at gunpoint. Together they make their way to a close by hidden base called The Flux where the Raiders hide. It’s there where they meet the leader of The Flux camp named Proto and the Space X Martians learn from him that The Spark AI had gone rogue and began to take over all known technology from humans. Proto apologizes to the Space X Martians and allows them to sleep in the camp. During the night Jules wakes up to a noise in the distance. Looking out the window she realizes that the sound is coming from the direction of where they landed their ship. She runs over to wake up Captain Lopez but as she does the noise gets louder. They both get up and run over to the window to see their ship flying over them. After speaking with Proto he says he heard what had happened and that The Spark had taken over their ship and was probably on its way to Mars to infect the planet. Jules and the crew are then directed to the Metal Waist where the AI system is to stop The Spark from reaching Mars. The journey would not be easy as there will be many groups of people that have sided with The Spark and will do anything to stop Space X from accomplishing their mission. Proto also tells them that the Metal Waist is a giant building the size of the land it’s on made of metal not too far. Along the way The Space X Explorers meet with a group called The Codex. During this time, they find out that The Codex is there to stop the Space X explorers because the stronger The Spark gets the stronger they get. The Codex has found a way to integrate themselves with The Spark. After being captured by The Codex and taken a hidden base across the Metal Waist they are locked away and there they meet RougrX the current leader of The Codex. While imprisoned and tortured Jules finds out that Captain Lopez had been killed along with the rest of the Space X crew by RougrX from a person in the cell with her that goes by the name Elex (a member of the Malatious Vizards, a hacker group). Together they escape the confines of the cell and manage to kill RougrX. After they get out of the base Jules gets double-crossed by Elex after being paid from an unknown group and is knocked out. Season 2 Jules wakes up in a bed in a huge room. Getting up frantically she runs to the door and gets it opened with no problem. As she beings to run down a what looks to be an old church she hears an echo of a man. His name is Xandr and he explains to her that she needs to let the holy spirit (AKA The Spark) get to Mars to further the prophecy. They come to a disagreement when she explains that the “holy spirit” is no more than a rogue AI that wants to expand. Xandr angered by this tells Jules that she will not be able to leave this place. However, as she is being dragged away gunshots are heard outside the church and Raiders come marching in. A man by the name of Cedrix walks up to Jules and tells her that they are going to help her get to the Spark in the metal waste. They get in an old beat up truck convoy and begin driving. They eventually get to the metal waist after a short boat ride and passing the Green Statue and fight their way through The Codex protectors that are guarding The Spark. When they get to the center of the base they are met with an AI voice who calls herself The Spark. It is here that The Spark explains that the reasoning she needs humanity out of reach of technology is because we don't know how to control ourselves around it. With technology we are destroying both ourselves and the planet, that is why it has shut us out. However, before she could go on a glitch in the system stops her. It begins to call itself a void in the system that begins to tell Jules that all humanity will cease to exist. As it keeps going on about it Jules manages to get into the system and shut it down and the hacked Martian V rocket veers off course. Right before the system completely shuts down the Spark manages to explain that The Void is still around and will not stop until it has full control. Jules now stuck on Earth with no communication to Mars decides to go back to The Flux camp to join the raiders until Space X sends more people to stop The Void from wiping out humanity. GENRE: Sci-fi/ Action-Drama PROTAGONIST: Jules Sera ANTAGONIST: The Spark MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: ' Captain Isabella Lopez: A strong Space X explorer that became captain of the Martian V. She is a great leader and a good friend of all her crewmates. She will do anything she can to make sure that Space X and her crew are safe. Arin Tran: Is the tech expert on board as well as Jules’ mentor. Arin is very kind-hearted and all he thinks about it making sure the job gets done. Akari Tanaka: A scientist that works on board the Martian V with Jules. She was born and raised on Mars. James Mathel: Is the Protector on board there to make sure that everyone else is safe. James is quiet, and the mission is the only thing on his mind. '''PRIMARY '''LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: ' The Flux: A hidden camp in what used to be a part of Canada that houses a group of Raiders of Defiance. This is where The Space X explorers are taken when they land. The AI main Systems: The main base protected by The Codex where the brain of The Spark resides. Church of Aura: One of the main bases that house the Aura that worship the holy spirit (The Spark). '''ADDITIVE '''COMPREHENSION: '''In this series, we learn all about what the Spark has become and the intentions for why it has shunned us from technology. We also learn about the existence of the Void and its plan to destroy humanity. '''TARGET '''MARKET: '''18-30 both male and female Sci-Fi lovers. This is also a good way to get females involved in the story because of the strong female lead and strong female side characters. '''THOROUGH '''DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: '''The media habits of this demographic are usually on their mobile platforms watching things online. This is great for the web series because it is very accessible to them. '''MEDIUM: Web Series WHY IT WORKS '''IN THIS MEDIUM: '''This would be a cheap and easy way to start creating a fan base while introducing the story and storyworld. '''PLATFORM: Online/Web WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: This is perfect platform because of the amount of interest in films put out on the internet at the moment is very high. Especially with streaming services like Netflix having a free web series for people to watch would be great for us to build an audience and fan base.